Mattresses made from foam are well known in the art. These mattresses can be made of foams having different density (lb. values) and firmness (indentation load deflection, ILD values) to suit the needs of the particular user. However, a problem exists with a foam mattress because without ventilation, moisture, objectionable odors and heat can build up within the mattress. Some manufacture designs have attempted to solve this by placing convoluting on the surface of the foam directly underneath the user, but unfortunately, the comfort of the mattress suffers, as an uneven surface is not comfortable for many users. It is well known that visco-elastic memory foam does not breathe well, so some manufacture designs have proposed ventilation holes in the top layer of foam, but without any outlet for the airflow to vent to, air just becomes trapped and not exchanged unless the user moves away from the holes. Ventilating airflow at the bottom of the mattress is difficult, as the mattress foundation underneath will stifle airflow.